


The Witch's Stupid Spell

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [2]
Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Demon (Comics)
Genre: "john constantine kissing dudes" is a tag and I'm living, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, American Sign Language, Goth Constantine, Goths, He can also play the pipe organ, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason plays Flute, Klarion is the only one who remembers so morgana makes him mute but little does she know, M/M, Memory Loss, Prophetic Dreams, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers doing Dumb Shit, jason attempts to fight johns dad and both john and zatanna have to hold him back, klarion records it, magic shenanigans, mirror of truth, this happens later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Morgan Le Fay has cast a spell on Jason Blood, John Constantine, and Zatanna Zatarra, reverting them to teenagers with no recollection of their previous goals or life. Klarion, for once, tries to help, but ends up getting trapped in the spell too. All seems lost, but dreams have other plans, don't they?





	1. Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> Some context for this- Jason and John find each other, sort of remember each other, and become friends. They find the keys to the House of Mysteries and go in to explore, and this chapter happens. The next one will probably explain a bit more, as this one is just a drabble and not going along with my new plan for this AU. Enjoy this little introduction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little non-canon insight to this new AU. Enjoy! The next chapter is where the story really picks up.

“Oy, Jason, what the bloody hell is that?” John points behind the boy. Jason turns to look at the mirror behind him, old and covered with dust. Through the grime, he can see a shape that isn’t his. It’s taller, buffer, with horns and fins and yellow skin. Jason backs away from the mirror, and as he does, so does the monster. “That’s-” Jason stammers. “That’s the demon from my nightmares.”

“Your nightmares?” John asks, disbelief in his voice. “I-” Jason took a deep breath. “Lately, every night, when I fall asleep, I see visions. I see that monster, surrounded with fire. It speaks in rhymes, and it always says ‘Wake up, Jason, open your eyes, you must look past the woman’s lies!’ I’ve never understood what it meant. I thought it meant my mother, but she hasn’t lied about anything. It’s always confused me.” Jason turned to the other teen. “I see other things too,” He smiles sadly. “I see a man, in a trench coat. His back is turned to me. He’s saying something, I can hear his voice, but I can never understand what he’s saying. I’m so close to him I can smell cigarette smoke, but whenever I reach out to touch him, he disappears. His coat looked a lot like yours,” He gestured to John’s jacket. “In fact, you remind me a lot of him. When I met you, I thought you _were_ him for a moment. Your hair, your jacket, the cigarette smoke smell, I thought I was dreaming again.” Jason turned back towards the mirror. “I thought if I talked to you, then maybe I’d figure out what the dreams were…” He shook his head. “I also see a boy, sometimes, a little younger than us. He’s got blue skin, and a backpack with a cat in it, and she’s hissing. The kid’s running as fast as he can from something, but whenever I turn around to look at it, I always wake up with his scream echoing in my head.” Jason laughed, a broken sound, and lifted his hand to wave at his reflection. The demon waved back. “At this point, I thought i’m just crazy, but now I don’t know what to believe.”

 

“...I’ve got some crazy dreams too, mate,” John says after a moment, stepping forwards and standing next to Jason. Beside the demon, a skeletal figure appears, shrouded in grey smoke and fire. “Sometimes it’s a little girl. She’s got thick, curly hair, and a blue dress. She’s holding my hand and pulling me along with her. I ask what she’s so worried about, but something always stops me from talking. Then these hands grab her and yank her away from me. I look up and there’s this great, ugly beast in front of me, shrouded in fire, holding the girl. I try and fight it, try to get her back, but it always just pulls her further away.” John’s voice got choked up, and he swallowed. Jason put a hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes,” John continues after a moment, clearing his throat, “I see that guy, too.” He gestured to the demon in the mirror. “He’s always cackling and taunting something, in varying degrees of woundedness. He’s getting his ass handed to him by something I can’t see, but he never seems very worried. I can’t ever help but laugh. And then I turn around and I see this guy, with red hair and a white streak through it, standing behind me. He’s got this nice suit on, like he’s going somewhere important. He’s got this face of neutral displeasure at whatever he’s looking at, but when I lock eyes with him, he smiles, just a little. Then he punches me, and I wake up.” John laughed. “He kinda looked like you.” The two teenagers look at each other for a moment. “Do you ever see a girl?” Jason says suddenly. “With black hair, and-”

“And a show-woman costume, complete with the hat and wand?” John finishes. Jason nodded. “She talks backwards.” John mused. “Doesn’t she kind of look like that girl in our gym class?” Jason asked suddenly. “Holy shit, mate, I think you’re onto something,” John says excitedly. “What if this is all some big, crazy, magical mystery, and we’re supposed to uncover it?” Jason asked, a grin forming on his face. “And that’s why we found the keys to this crazy house?” John asked, grinning back. “I’m so ready to be a paranormal investigator or whatever, mate. Sign me up.” John and Jason high-fived. “Let’s go ask that girl if she has weird dreams too.”

“But in a less weird way.”

“Yes.”


	2. I'm Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, they wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read that in Griffin McElroy's voice you're my new best friend
> 
> Also, this is the ACTUAL start of the story. The previous chapter was a drabble that my friend convinced me to turn into a full story.

Jason woke up violently. He started up from the sheets, throwing a left hook at the air, snarling with rage. He tumbled off the bed and to the floor, tangled in the sweat-soaked sheets, head swimming with confusion as he struggled to remember where he was. There was a woman, and he knew she was dangerous, but when he tried to stop her from speaking, his vision blacked out. He looked around the room. His room. His room in his grandfather’s house, that was really more of a castle. He’d been sent to stay with the old man and take care of him, as his parents were busy, but the man’s health was fading. Or so they said; he was certainly healthy enough to teach Jason how to sword fight, and nag him when he didn’t do his homework.

Homework. School. Oh, fuck, was he late?

Jason leapt off the floor, the dream forgotten.

 

John woke up terrified and confused. He thrashed, kicking the blankets off of him like they were suffocating him. Even in his half-asleep state, he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his scream. He panted, shivering, flopping back down on his bed. “Damn, haven’t woken up like that in at least a week.” He muttered to himself. “From something other than a wet dream, that is.” His phone buzzed from the floor beside his mattress, and he groaned, rolling over. If he didn’t get up soon, he wouldn’t get the chance to put his stuff on and leave before his dad was up, and he _really_ didn’t feel like getting yelled at for skipping school again. He sighed and reached for a pair of pants, hoping he still had some eyeliner somewhere in his drawers.

 

Zatanna woke up with style. She gracefully screeched at the top of her lungs and flailed, throwing her pillow across the room and knocking her full-body mirror to the ground- luckily, not cracking it. “Oh, shit,” She cried, hopping out of bed, her ankle getting tangled in the covers, causing her to scream and fall to the floor. She swore into the floor and struggled to get the blankets off her leg as her alarm went off, playing Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up.” Why did she make that her alarm? What was she _thinking_?

“My life is a sick joke!” She screamed as Rick Astley belted out the beginning lyrics.

 

Jason totally did not trip as he ran up the stairs past a cute blonde boy with eyeliner on. Absolutely not. In fact, he wasn’t even running. He was walking calmly to his first period that he was so going to miss if he didn’t make it down the hall in 15 seconds…

He burst through the band room door dramatically, managing to stop himself from making a complete fool of himself as he turned the corner of the entryway and walked into the studio. He smiled at the director, who smiled pleasantly back. With only a few moments to place his stuff down and put his flute together, he was amazed he made it to his seat in time for countoff- but he wasn’t complaining. His thoughts, however, drifted back to his strange dream, the woman, grinning evilly at him- and that boy he ran past. Why did he look so brooding? What was bothering him? Who gave him the right to have such a goth look without even wearing that much makeup? How did he do it- and _why did he look so familiar?_

His thoughts swirled to a stop and he focused back on the music as his teacher cleared her throat and stepped up onto her platform, smiling at the students before lifting her arms to conduct. As Jason began playing their warm-ups, he pushed the cryptic dream and the weirdly familiar boy to the back of his mind to study later.

 

John watched with disinterest as he passed his fellow students on his way to homeroom. He wondered if his teacher even remembered that he was in his class, it wasn’t like John bothered to attend that often.

His careless stroll was forced to a halt as a frantic redhead sprinted by him. He stopped and spun around as the boy called out a rushed “I’m sorry!” over his shoulder before turning a corner. John had just managed to get a glimpse of his blue-grey eyes, and a white streak in his hair, a surprisingly good touch. He could have sworn he recognized the guy, but as the hallway began to clear, John decided that following the boy’s example and running to class might be a better idea.

 

Zatanna got a ride to school from her dad, like any sensible teenager who was late to school. “Thanks, dad!” She chirped as Zacharie slowed to a stop in front of the high school. “Have a good day, sweetie,” The magician smiled at his daughter. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping out of the car and making a mad dash across campus. Why did her homeroom have to be all the way at the top floor of the secondary building? What the fuck were the placement crew thinking? As she ran, she slammed right into a boy in a trenchcoat. What kind of fucking loser wears a trenchcoat to school? What an asshole. Nevertheless, her quick reflexes led to her grabbing his arm as they fell and spinning him around her, twirling away as he stumbled back. Satisfied that neither of them fell and that she did a sick save, she gave the blonde a mock salute and dashed off. “Nice save,” The boy called after her. Zatanna did a somersault down the hall in response, just because she could. His voice sounded familiar, but it could have just been his accent, and Zatanna didn't have the time to care.

She ended up being late for class, but hey, what can you do?

 -

 Children were annoying. Especially blue ones with magic more powerful than they could control. Morgan sighed as Klarion once again attempted to open the defences of her hide-away. It was more than clear that he would never be able to, but the boy was as stubborn as he was powerful, just like her son. She scowled at the thought of Mordred and turned back to her little pocket dimension which held the lost heroes, observing their attempts to live normal teenage lives. With how busy kids were with school these days, it was the perfect plan to keep them from bothering her. Besides, it was funny to watch them stumble about-

A very large, very inconvenient rumble interrupted her thoughts. She snarled and turned back to the view of Klarion, where he was laughing outside her fortress. What was the little bug amused by? Didn’t he know he was going to lose?

Then a blast of fire passed by him, and the fortress rumbled again. “Oh, what the shit,” Morgan swore, and turned the view. As expected, there was the fabled demon, Etrigan, snarling and spewing hellfire. “How in the hell did he get seperated from- Well, damn it all, i’ll just throw _them_ in too,” Morgan scoffed, and snapped her fingers. The demon and the boy were swallowed quickly by magic, the demon howling with rage and the boy squeaking in confusion. His cat turned and hissed right in Morgan’s face before they disappeared, as if it knew she were spying on them, but the woman was not bothered. She sat back in her chair and spun to the bubble, watching as the boy and the demon were transformed. After all, magic would be an inconvenience in this situation. She was too busy to wipe the boy’s memories, as his powers made it a tedious task, so instead, she simply twisted his voice box until it cracked and snapped. Without his voice, the boy wouldn’t be able to do much more than throw fits.

As for the demon… There were a _few_ things she’d like to do with him, but she probably needed him alive to keep Jason in the trap. So instead, she warped him a little bit. She turned his yellow skin to a dark brown, his horns to buzz-shaved hair, his fins to pierced ears, and his fangs to angry bared teeth. Perfect. A dumb jock. What better revenge?  
Morgan giggled to herself and turned back to her book, resting her feet on top of Fate's helmet. With all the little magic heroes and anti-heroes out of commission, and the “evil magic users” under her command, the world was hers to torment, and there was nothing that the silly Yoga Pants Club could do about it. Just for kicks, she snapped her fingers, and the Pentagon exploded into a could of fire and smoke. The wicked woman grinned.

And within the little vision beside her, Ryan Black and Eddie Reagan woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i did reference another fic in this series good job for noticing  
> if you didn't notice its okay i made jokes like that a lot


	3. Per Aspera Ad Astra, Or Some Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klarion listens to music, Etrigan laughs about aliens, and Merlin is alledgedly doing his best. Enter Glenda, Randu, Harry and Chas into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back finally and with some words

Klarion woke up silently. He stiffened, eyes open wide, and sucked in a breath before holding it in as he registered his surroundings. He was in a field. It was midday. There were buildings in the edges of his vision. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening and feeling. Except there wasn’t much to feel. The magic normally coursing through and around him was gone- the constant breeze of power absent. He couldn’t feel Teekl, either; just the grass underneath him. That was more troubling. _A magic-less pocket dimension. Interesting._ Dissatisfied with this little information, he opened his eyes and sat up to assess his surroundings.

He found himself in the football field of a high school. Glancing at his hands, his suspicions were proved true- his skin was pale, caucasian, not the blue hue it used to be. He ran a hand through his hair and found it styled up in little horns at the sides of his head, and scoffed. “Nice touch, Morgan,” He grumbled, but nothing came out of his mouth. Shocked, he tried again. “Fuck?” He asked, but it came out as a little wheeze. “Fuck!” He shouted, but only strained his throat and released a hoarse sound. He coughed at the unpleasant sensation. _You’ve got to be kidding me._

Searching for Teekl would prove useless, as there was no way for her to exist in a place without magic- Klarion knew this. Still, he instinctively glanced around for his cat, and then sighed. Ignoring his heavy heart, he stood. Even without her, he still had a job to do. He could only hope that she was safe somewhere in the fabric of reality, waiting for him to pull her back out.

He looked about the buildings, trying in vain to see which ones the three adults were in. Or maybe children, now; following this supposed illusion, the three wouldn’t be much older than him. Etrigan probably wouldn’t, either, and it might be much harder to find him when he isn’t an 8 foot, yellow-skinned lizard demon… sighing, Klarion began his search, starting with the nearest building.

Meanwhile, Eddie Regan woke with a bit more trouble. He blinked, head spinning, as his surroundings hazed over before clearing again. Luckily, he was sitting down, and managed not to fall out of his chair. Blinking, he looked at the trophy-lined walls of the band room. Band. First period. School. Fuck, when did he even get to school? The days of his life were blurring together so much he couldn’t pick them apart. The effects of capitalism on the teenage mind never ceases to amaze. When he was elected for president, he was going to make school be later in the day.

His attention was called back to the class as the director raised her baton. Eddie glanced down at the lower risers, where the treble woodwinds sat, and sure enough, there was Jason, looking simultaneously bored and interested in the music before him. Eddie shifted the tuba in his lap and sighed, knowing full well it was going to be a long day.

The sound of music drew Klarion’s attention as he wandered down the hallways, and he quickened his pace. Turning a corner and avoiding a custodian’s sight, he found a smaller corridor with two doors on the right side. Voices sang behind one, muffled, and instruments behind another. The instruments drowned out the voices from the hall, and Klarion stood for a moment to appreciate the symphony. Without his magic, he had no way to look and see if any of the magic users he knew were inside other than opening the door, and he doubted entering the room during class was a good idea, so he resolved to stay until it ended and watch the people leaving. Wishing he had his cat with him, Klarion slid down the wall to sit to the floor and closed his eyes as the music stopped and began.

After an uncertain amount of waiting, the loudspeaker blared the sound of a bell, and students flooded out of the classrooms. As Klarion stood up, he found that there was another class down the hall he hadn’t seen, and he was quickly swept away in the tide. Amidst the ocean of teenagers, Klarion glimpsed red hair with a white streak through it, and followed, vowing to destroy the infernal school when he got his powers back.

“I’m telling you, Eddie, something _weird_ is going on,” Jason was insisting. “You’re going crazy, Jason. It’s the stress from finals. Oh, or maybe it’s one of your crazy conspiracy theories!” Eddie laughed. “I’ll tell your story when you kick the bucket, don’t worry,” he finished, teasing, patting Jason’s back. Jason swatted him away. “Fine, be the ignorant normie, it doesn’t matter to me,” he scoffed as they began to part ways. “Good luck with the brain sucker!” Eddie called. Jason flipped him off without turning. Klarion watched all of this from behind, watching them split off and hesitating before following Jason. He took a mental note of the door Etrigan- or Eddie, as the case may be- exited through, and continued down the hall.

John blinked in surprise as he sat down in second period, watching the redhead he had bumped into earlier walk through the door. The boy sighed as he sat down, two rows in front of John, taking a notebook out of his bag and scribbling something in it. He looked deeply contemplative of whatever he had written down, his brow furrowed, deep in thought. Unbeknownst to John, the notebook read “prophetic dreams -> divine intervention -> incredible emergency -> ???” He tapped his pencil against his lips, trying to decipher what the emergency could possibly be if it called for divine intervention.

Klarion followed Jason to the classroom, where he nervously glanced inside, wondering if he should go in or not. He was answered by a sudden weight on his back, causing him to stumble. Pulling the straps on his shoulders off, he found a backpack similar to the other student’s. _Well, even I can’t miss an answer that obvious._ He walked into the classroom and sat down in a corner as a girl entered, looking suspiciously like Zatanna. _What is Morgan playing at, putting us in classes together?_ He suspected it was simply to anger him, as he knew her plots and was unable to tell anyone.

But unbeknownst to the boy, or the other teens, an unseen force was pulling them together through the fabric of space…

-

Harry couldn’t say he minded being a pillow all that much. He missed the sun, his limbs, and flirting, sure, but as long as he just didn’t think about those things, it was the life. He could sit on the couch and watch TV all day. Football, cartoons, news reports, he had access to it all. And, he was rarely drawn into Jason’s magical bullshit besides the nights when he came in late, worse for wear and in need of a friend. (Harry loved the guy, but he was glad to finally be out of that mess.) So when Jason didn’t come home for a few days, Harry just shrugged it off. He’d sometimes disappear for a day or two, a week at most, and then Etrigan would lumber back through the window, collapse on the floor and change back into a man, who would promptly sleep on the rug for an hour or five. It was normal. Harry nagged him about it, but it was normal.

So when a man in a strange wizard costume poofed into the room, Harry barely even blinked. It took him a full 30 seconds before jumping and crying, “Now wait a minute!” and by that time, the strange old man had already taken a seat. “Hold up just a sec, buster,” Harry grunted. “Who do you think you are, popping in like that, unannounced? My pal Jason isn’t here, so you can just wait for him outside.” Merlin raised an eyebrow. “I see you’ve lost none of your _spunk_ to my father, Harry.” Harry scoffed at him. “No thanks to you. Whaddaya want? Like I said, Jase isn’t here right now, he’s off saving the world or something.” Harry narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards as much as he could to sip from the straw in his martini without looking away from the wizard. “Jason is the very person I am here to discuss, Harry. He’s been captured by Morgaine Le Fey.” Harry spit out his drink. “That crazy magic lady? Didn’t she try to kill him’n Glenda?” Harry cried. “What’re you doin’ _here_? Go save his hide!”

“Calm yourself, cushion. It is not that easy.” Merlin glowered. “Morgaine Le Fey bested me centuries ago, when my power was near limitless. I am still recovering. She has bested the League and will soon take over the entire Earth if nobody steps in. Dr. Fate, my first attempt, has already succumbed to the same spell that your friend is in, and his helmet, the source of his power, is in her clutches. You- and a few others- are my last hope.” Harry guessed he’d be sweating if he had the means to do so. “You must infiltrate the spell that your friend is under and snap him out of it. If he realizes the false life he’s living isn’t real, the spell will break. But,” Merlin added as Harry began to protest. “You must do it… Gently. If you outright say it, he won’t believe you, and Morgaine will be alerted to your presence. You must be careful.”

“I never agreed to this crazy plan!” Harry cried.

“Do you want your body back?” Merlin sighed, switching tactics. Harry’s attitude changed immediately. “Where do I sign?” He grinned. “Not so fast. I will need the help of others, as well.” Merlin picked up Harry and turned to the door. “Where are we going now?” Harry yelped. “To the residences of Randu Singh, Glenda Mark, and Chas Chandler.”

“Chas _who?_ ”

Randu Singh was engaged in deep meditation when there was a knock at his door. Standing carefully and travelling the memorized path to his door, he held out his hand and searched for any magical energies, and took a step back in shock as Merlin’s unique signature flared to life in front of him. _Great,_ Randu thought dryly to himself as he opened the door. “Randu Singh!” Merlin’s voice boomed. “You are needed on a quest to save the world.” Randu began to close the door. “Wait, Randu, don’t leave me here with the weird wizard!” Harry cried, and Randu stopped. “Harry? What are you doing here?” Randu asked incredulously. He hadn’t even sensed the pillow, his aura being smothered by Merlin’s. “This guy says we have to go save Jason from that lady named Morgan, who wants to take over the world or somethin’,” Harry scoffed. “A crude but effective summary. This is not a choice, Randu Singh. You are coming with me.” Randu sighed again. Having met Merlin once already, he knew full well the wizard wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Alright, fine. Lead the way.” Merlin stepped back and allowed him to exit his apartment. “Next stop, Glenda’s! And then some chump named Chas, whoever that is…” Harry muttered.

Glenda worried about her friends. Mostly about the man she was infatuated with, and who refused to return her affections, Jason Blood, but also about Randu and Harry. The three men held close places in her heart, and she worried deeply about their frequent involvement in the occult. Jason- at the very beginning of his adventure, before he grew so distant- had promised her that he wouldn’t let her get involved in the dangers of the demon’s business, though she hadn’t listened and gotten involved anyways. Ever since, Jason had put up as many warding and protection spells on her apartment as he could. When Glenda attempted to thank him, however, he quickly left. Glenda didn’t understand; he seemed to care very much about her, yet never reciprocated any of her advances. Sometimes, it didn’t even seem like he noticed them…

She was snapped out of her worrying and pondering by a rap on the door. “Coming,” She answered automatically. Thanks to all of Jason’s spells, an evil creature wouldn’t be allowed within 5 feet of her door, let alone able to knock. Still, out of habit, she peeked through the hole in the door at her visitors, and yelped in surprise. She quickly opened the door and glared at the man in front of her. “Merlin,” She snapped. “What do you want? Jason isn’t here- Randu? Harry?” She asked incredulously. Randu waved. “Hey, babe,” Harry chirped. Glenda was confused beyond words, but Merlin did the talking for her. “The man you are in love with is in danger, and he, along with the rest of humanity, needs your help. Come with me.” The wizard demanded. Glenda blinked. “He ain’t taken no for an answer, Glen,” Harry grumbled. Glenda took a deep breath. “Okay. Can I, uhh, change first?” She gestured to her nightgown. “Be swift,” Merlin replied gravely. “We haven’t much time.”

Chas Chandler led a simple life when John wasn’t around. He kept Jasper’s cabin clean, took care of stray animals he found, and banished the occasional demon in the surrounding towns. He loved his best friend and all, but damn if he didn’t love the peace and quiet of the woods.

So when Merlin popped up on his porch, he sighed and pulled out a shotgun.

“That contraption will not harm me,” Merlin said calmly. “Maybe not usually, but you look as weak as ever right now. I’ll take my chances. What do you want?” Chas countered, levelling the gun at the old man. “John has been captured-”

“That’s not very original.” Chas commented.

“-And I need your help to save him.”

Chas sighed deeply. “What’d that dumbass do this time, rob Lucifer or something?” He asked, tone dripping with sarcasm. Tilting his head, he regarded the two other people with him, one of whom was holding a pillow with a face on it. “And, uh, who’re they? I don’t like a party showing up on my doorstep unexpected. Feels a little too Lord of the Rings for me.” Chas scoffed. He got an appreciative laugh from the pillow. Merlin scowled. “Morgaine Le Fey has captured your friend, along with the rest of the Justice League. These three are Randu Singh, Glenda Mark, and Harry Matthews, friends of Jason Blood.” _That_ was a name Chas recognized. John grumbled about him often enough. Chas pinched the bridge of his nose and stood from his chair. “Okay...What do you want us to do, yell at her?” Merlin scoffed. “I have a _plan_ , mortal, and it would do you best to show more respect. I could vaporize you in an instant-”

“Okay, I get it. You need me to save John’s ass. Let’s do it.” Chas stood from the chair, sighing deeply. “For the record, if anyone needs to be sacrificed, it’s going to be me. I’m alright with that, I am volunteering for it, there’s no need for a vote.” Randu and Glenda shrugged, and Harry cried, “Alright, enough chatter! Let’s go save the boys! I’m dying for some action over here!”

“You’re a pillow, Harry.” Randu deadpanned. “Not for long,” Merlin replied. “With you all in one place, I can cast the final spell.”

“I don’t like the fact that it’s called ‘final.’ That doesn’t seem very good.” Glenda said immediately. “Yeah, that makes it seem like we aren’t coming back,” Harry laughed nervously. Merlin lifted his hands and began to chant. “Merlin, we’re coming back, right?” The cushion man asked, terrified. Merlin grinned and clapped his hands together, and the four were whisked away. “You dirty bastard!” Harry screamed as magic ripped them through the fabric of space-time, and into the bubble where their friends unknowingly awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I mentioned Dr. Fate earlier. Rest assured, Nabu plays an important part in this story, but not until much later. He’s still stuck as a helmet, with his unnotable host trapped in the bubble. He’ll come back in the next installment of this series.


End file.
